She Hates Me
by The Shadows Hide All
Summary: Oneshot .Onesided OCYukina HieiOC Nagi loved Yukina, but Yukina hated her. Hiei comforts her...sorta... I suck at summaries


Title: She Hates me

Rating: PG-13

Summary: One-shot .One-sided OCYukina HieiOC Nagi loved Yukina, but Yukina hated her. Hiei comforts her (I suck at summaries)

Don't remind me I suck ass. I just wanted to write my stories... Oh, I reposted this, if you already cant tell...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yukina or YYH. I own Nagi (oh I feel so proud!) cause she's my OC. So...yeah...

"Blah" talking

"_blah" _thoughts

"**blah**" poems

**Behind the ever-green meadows of sunshine**

**A child weeps, she's far from fine**

**Why don't you help her?**

**Her smile is gone, her heart turned black**

**What she lost, it won't come back**

**The hands of time have crushed her wings**

**Made her give up all her dreams**

**She faintly feels an empty embrace**

**Comfort from a nameless face**

**Her haunting eyes, have lost their glow**

**Devoid of feelings, she had to let go**

**Flawless beauty, stained with blood**

**Her tears of sorrow, how they flood**

**Behind the ever-green meadows of sunshine**

**A child weeps, she's far from fine**

**Why won't you help her?**

Random poetry! Why? Cause I can.

In all my life, I had never seen someone quite like Yukina. The perfect image of beauty, a seemingly happy and carefree soul. I had hoped that what I assumed would not be true, but it seemed that she had already had his fair share of pain. Pain that she didn't deserve. At least, I thought so.

Everything about her was beautiful. Her crimson eyes, which she shared with her brother. Her aqua hair, everything. Her perfect body, the way she would smile and everything would be all right... The way she would confide in me, introduce me to the Yukina behind the mask...

It wasn't long after we met that I started harboring feelings for her. It was actually more of a crush than anything. But eventually that crush turned to affection, then finally love. I had always put myself down because of that, because I knew there was no way in hell she would ever even come close to loving me.

Fate likes to play tricks on us, ne?

It was after that when I learned about Yukina, the girl behind he mask. Some of it scared me, and some of it made sense. It hurt when she was hurting, I wanted to take all the pain away. I knew I couldn't do that, and I sufficed with being the person she could talk to.

But all good things must come to an end, and I had to tell her that I loved her. And...well...she responded. Not too well...

_She fucking hates me..._

Those words repeat over and over in my mind, a mantra.

"She fucking hates me," Now, as I stand upon my cliff, I whisper it to the trees.

"She fucking hates me!" I scream out loud to the world, listening to the echo in the dull darkness. I hear birds scatter. Hm, I never thought that there were birds at night time. I am faintly aware of a familiar ki.

"Hiei," I whisper, turning around. I look into his crimson orbs. They are full of something. Hate? No. Jealousy? ...No... Anger? No...

...Love...! I stare at him strangely.

"What is it?" he snaps, averting his eyes. I frown at his behavior.

"Nothing. Ohayo, Hiei-kun," I said, bowing respectfully. He mutters his greetings and bows his head slightly in acknowledgment.

"Why are you screaming?" Hiei asks, his eyes boring into mine.

"...Because I feel like screaming. Do I need to have a reason?" I mutter in self-defense. Oh great, just avoid the question, Nagi. He'll only become more suspicious.

"Nagi-chan..." I stare open-mouthed at him. Since when did he start using affectionate nicknames? It seems I wasn't the only one who was acting a little out-of-character.

I turn away to the ocean, fighting the need to cry. I won't let myself be weak, especially in front of him. I become aware of strong arms wrapping around me.

"...Hiei...? What the...?" I twist, trying to see Hiei. He turns me around so my face is against his chest.

"Cry if you must," Hiei takes on a softer tone. I stare wildly at him. Who was this and where did my Hiei go? ...My...?

"Why are you comforting me?" I ask, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hn," is his reply. I faintly twitch. Didn't he know how annoying it was? To ask a question and not get a sufficient answer?

I let a small sigh escape my lips as I lean more into his embrace. Hm, he smells like fire...

Does fire even have a smell? It must have one, because that's the only thing I could use to describe his scent. ...And why was I sniffing him? My reasons are unknown even to me. I guess he would smell like fire, after all, he _is_ a fire demon. But why is Yukina an ice demon? Oh yeah, that big whole past story that they don't want to reveal to me. Some friends they are, they sure do trust us.

...Would Yukina smell like ice? I mean, Hiei smells like fire, so she should smell like ice. I probably won't get close enough to her now to catch her scent, but I bet she smells like ice.

...Would that mean Kurama smells like plants? I know plants have a smell...

Oh great, now I'm starting to ramble. Must be some kind of ningen way to avoid confrontation. Hm...

But he _does_ smell like fire.

"Hn, fire does have a scent," Hiei says, smirking. So it was true! I knew it all along, at least he agre—wait, what? "I can read your thoughts, onna."

...So that explains it! His Jagan eye wasn't there for looks!

"Baka onna," Hiei grunts. I pout, nuzzling deeper into his embrace. I like his scent. Reminds me of my brother...

Something wet slides down my cheek. Oh shit. Way to go, just remember him now Nagi! I quickly wipe that tear aside, hoping that Hiei didn't see that. The last thing I want is the ice cube himself to see me weak.

Hiei raises an eyebrow but says nothing. I know what he's thinking, even if I don't have his Jagan eye thing. Pathetic idiotic ningen.

"...Why are you here?" I take the first initiative to talking. Of course, seeing as my face is right against his chest, it sounds more like another language. Figures.

"What, onna?" he asks.

"I have a name," I grumble inaudibly. Of course, Hiei can still hear it, but whatever. I look up at him. "I said, why are you here?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer," I mumble.

"Yes it is," he says, wrapping his arms tighter around me. Okay, now I'm officially scared.

"What's with the show of compassion?" I slowly ask.

"Hn."

"When I ask a question, I expect it to be answered," I say, poking him. He glares at me. "Tell me."

"Hn," he smirks. I realize that this is the most we've ever talked. Kinda eerie...

"No, seriously, why are you being so nice to me?" I ask. "And don't say hn, because I know you have an answer."

Silence. Hiei tenses. I raise my eyebrow.

"Fine then, don't tell me," I hmph.

"Okay then, I won't," he says. I twitch. He was supposed to fall for it! "I'm not that stupid, onna."

"Hn," I grunt, using his own medicine against him. It doesn't seem to be working.

"It's not the end of the world if she hates you," Hiei grunted. Hiei? Offering comfort? I jokingly raise my hand to feel his forehead.

"Don't touch me," he snaps. I look at him, unable to hide the hurt in my eyes. It was just a joke... I can't tell if he's guilty or not, I've averted my eyes by now.

"...She doesn't hate you," Hiei grumbles. I look up. "She just was surprised is all."

"No, she hates me," I say, biting back tears again. Damn it. Why do ningens have such weak emotions?

"Hn, whatever. Believe what you want," he grumbles. I look out at the sky behind his shoulder.

"...Well, how would you feel if you loved someone, but it was forbidden, hmmm?" I ask lightly.

"Hn, I don't love," he grunts.

"Oh come on, you have to love someone," I say. "Even the idiot loves someone."

"Well, I don't."

"Do you even know what love is?" I ask.

"Of course I do, onna," he roughly says. I stare at him.

"You love someone, don't you?" I slowly grin. He 'hn's and looks over the cliff. "I was only joking. I guess you really do. Whoa, who knew?"

"Shut up, onna," he grunts. "I. Don't. Love."

"Whatever," I grin. Strange conversation when you're in someone's arms, ne? ...I forgot about that. Oh yeah...

"Baka," I hear him mutter. I shrug it off.

"Whatever, didja tell them?" I ask.

"Hn."

"I take that as a no. Why don't you?"

"Because. No one should love me, nor I should love anyone."

"Well, if I were that girl, I would love you," I say. Both of us freeze, thinking about what I said. What the hell?

We remain in awkward silence for a while.

I am suddenly aware of lips brushing my own before leaving. What the hell...? I look around, but he's gone.

FIN

Fox- ...That sucked ass...my pathetic attempt at het...scary ne? ...I had to put the yuri in there a little...I'm slowly weaning myself off of yaoi and yuri...sorta...

Kira- (hugs and grins) Aw, does wittle Kit miss someone?

Fox- (glare) Oh, fuck off ichiko.

Kira- (mock surprise) Language, kit, language. (Glint in eyes) Or shall I torture you more?

Fox- ...Now I'm regretting talking to you...

Kira- (grins) Yare, koiun'yanogotoshi!

Fox- ...Did you just speak to me in Japanese? And a random wise saying, too?

Kira- (smiles) Yup yup.

Fox- ...Weirdo...


End file.
